


dedicate your heart

by lev1h4n



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, POV Hange Zoë, Shingeki no Kyojin Chapter 132: Wings of Freedom Spoilers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 04 Spoilers, idk what else to put, levihan angst, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lev1h4n/pseuds/lev1h4n
Summary: chapter 132 but make it levihan
Relationships: Hange Zoë & 104th Training Corps, Levi/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 28





	dedicate your heart

im scared. im so scared. to think that the rumbling was to come so soon?

oh no. everyone's scared. i can't afford to be afraid. im the commander after all.

"i will buy us time!" reiner exclaims as he was about to run forward but i immediately put a stop to him from doing so.

"you can't afford to use your titan powers any longer!" as i proceed to go in front of everyone, i can see the fear in their eyes. the absolute terror in their eyes make me weak on the knees, if only- if only i was a good enough commander. "i have brought everyone out here, i have killed countless comrades to be where i am standing now. and i will take that burden."

i took a deep breath in, i think im ready.  
the look of confusion was evident in some of the kids faces, i let out as a small smile as i faced armin. "armin arlert. i am promoting you to be the 15th commander of the survey corps. the only requirement? to never give up." it was evident how shocked armin was, his eyes wide mirroring everyone elses expression. apart from one person - levi. i laugh as i moved away from the group. "well bye everyone! oh- and armin! you can boss levi around now, he is your subordinate afterall." as i say the last line, i made direct eye contact with him. oh god.

"four eyes..." ah that nickname, that nicknmae i love so much. its an insult - but its a nickname just for me.  
"hey levi, my time has come." i smile as i look down on him. the ever so cold grey eyes looking up at mine, but they were warm. they were oddly warm this time around, but he broke his gaze away suddenly. they werent as cold as they were when i first met him. i used to think he hated me - the way he constantly put me down and then i realised this was his own little way of showing his affection. such a tiny body, with a tiny amount of affection and care. and sometimes i wonder, do i have it all? am i the only one who receives this affcetion? do i get most of it? or did i simply make this all up in my head? i cant go, not when i'm the only one left. erwin is gone. miche. moblit. nanaba. pertra. gunther. everyone is essentially gone but me. im the only one he has.

but i have to do this. afterall, would a relationship between me and him even blossom amidst of this all? with eren going berserk, will there even be time for this so called love? will there even be land for us to step on?  
"i want to go out with a bang. so please. let me go levi." please. please. his gaze falls back on me. and suddenly his eyes showed me how this really is the end. its like his eyes flashed a sign - dont go. dont go. i smiled at him as i turned away, but before i did i spoke up. "hey levi, before i go. remember when it was just us two in the forest?" he looks confused at first before he recollects the memory.

the memory of my cowardness. "hey levi, what if the two of just- just live here. right? haha." those words echoed through my head and i gulped.

"i meant it." i smile at him as i walk farther away but was stopped by his tiny fist to my chest.

"dedicate your heart." ah. i want to cry. but i cant. not yet. not when everyone can see me, no.  
"haha! thats the first time ive ever heard you say something like that." i laugh as he turns away. "but hey levi, how can i dedicate my heart when youve had it this whole time?" i say before finally propelling myself towards the titans.

"hange!" everyone screamed, as i finally broke down. good bye everyone. good bye to my everything.

"ah, titans really are wonderful. hey levi are you watching me? i never directly told you but. i love you."

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my very first work on here and i hope u liked it : D might make more fics or maybe not lolz 8)


End file.
